Musical Faux Pas
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: Faux Pas aren't the best things to have in your life, but with a cute twist of the life of Kurt and Blaine, you might be interested in a series of Musical Faux Pas with every chapter...


**Author's Note: **This story was originally intended to be a one shot, but with a couple of "Story Alerts" and "Favorites", I kept thinking... I can turn this into something pretty great. With that being said, I will let you know that I will be re-writing this story, with more chapters. For now, use this chapter as just a prologue. Most of the information in this chapter will be repeated, but spiced up a bit. I hope you look forward to it and all chapters that come with it.

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**Musical Faux Pas:**

**-:-**

**A Very Matthew Dinner**

* * *

Tonight's dinner went horrible! It wasn't 'completely' my fault. It was the waiters, too. What was I supposed to do? He was the one that came to our table asking what we wanted. In my mind, I wanted him…

Dad had asked Blaine and me to come to the family dinner tonight at The Lima Café. It was great! He was finally loosing up on the fact that Blaine was my boyfriend.

Carole and Dad sat across from me and Blaine. Finn sat on the end. The extra chair next to Carole was for her purse. The extra chair next to me was for mine.

I and Blaine sat next to each other, mostly because he wanted to hold hands. When dad looked at us he couldn't help but smile, although he had a ten second wait period before he was allowed to look away to avoid the feelings he always got after seeing me with him. He has always been a little unsettled.

Everything was going okay until Matthew, our waiter, walked in with his cute, shaggy brown hair. His smile came to my eyes like the morning glow of the sun. His precious blues eyes were as clear as the ocean. My 'Gaydar' was practically screaming, "Beep! He's GAY! He's GAY! Beep!"

Was this really happening? Blaine was right next to me, which meant that he could see everything that was going on: Me Looking at Matthew. Me daydreaming about Matthew. Me staring at Matthew. Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. That's all I could think about.

"I'm Matthew, and I will be your waiter this evening," he said in the most polite way, "So, can I start you off with some drinks?"

Out of nowhere, I blurted out with a small be easily heard voice, "Yes. You. Can".

"What did you say, Kurt?" Blaine asked suspicious, but more worried that I ordered something that wasn't on the menu.

"I'll have a Sweet Tea." Carole and dad said at the same time.

_Well aren't they cute. Blaine and I haven't reached that part of our relationship, yet. And at the rate I'm going, we won't even get there._

We ordered the rest of our drinks, and then something happened. Blaine and Dad start to talk by themselves. Usually, it's Carole who starts the conversation, but Dad said one word. Nationals. Blaine couldn't stop talking about it. Was this really the man I love? Yes. Yes it was. I think.

Matthew brought the drinks to our table. He sat them down one by one down on the table coasters he had brought previously.

"Do you know what you would like to eat?" Matthew said waiting for answer.

_Yes. I'll have the Matthew platter with a side of mash-thewed potatoes, with lots, and lots of gravy!_

We ordered our food from entrées to sides to condiments. I was even fantasizing about the way he held his pencil in his, what looked like a strong, right hand. As nervous as I was, I picked up my glass and drink my water as if I was in some Lima Drinking Contest. Dad had to stop me by saying something he would normally say, "Slow down, Bud!" At this point, it sounded as if Billy Ray Cyrus was in the room.

I examined Matthew again. He sure didn't have Blaine's arm muscles, and defiantly, not his amazing shoulders. For all I care he was just another man that was in the world at the same time I was, whom I have just a little bit of a crush on.

He continued to the next table behind me. I could still here his voice as well as others ordering. One lady ordered the Beef Stew. _At first it came to my head as: the Chief Matthew._ A man, probably married to the women, ordered the Flammin' Hot Skillet Chicken. _Nothing came to mind then…_

After Matthew was taking their orders, he followed back in his footsteps, passing both tables behind us, and ours. Not know that he was coming, I stuck my foot out in his path. He fell, or more like tripped over my foot, revealing a moon so bright that could burn your eyes out. Nothing was showing but shape. And what nice shape it was. I felt more humiliated than him. At least he has me to blame it on. I only have him. He was the one making me nervous!

I finish eating with the little dignity I have left, and then dad asks for the check. I walk out as fast as I could. It has always been a rule of mine: when the waiter lays the check down, it's time to GO! For some reason the rule applied tonight more than others…

We had barely got out the restaurant door before Blaine brought up the subject of Matthew. "Did you see our waiter? Hot, right?"

"Blaine!" I said not realizing that he was also to busy admiring our chosen table companion while eating what was supposed to be a delightful meal.

"Don't act like you don't know what I was talking about!" He said.

"Fine. I know who you are talking about. I know WHY you are talking about them. Now tell me, gay?"

"Defiantly!"

_I knew things are going well, but not this well. He actually agreed with ME! _

He kissed me as we walked to the car. An incoming car almost ran over us. I felt as if I was Katy Perry the 2nd and the paparazzi found me because of MY new single: _ I kissed a Boy…_

_And I liked it!_


End file.
